


觐见

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Adam→Peter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Richard Rider这个人，不但专业素质不行，而且记性也不太好。Peter Quill记性不错，不过他当国王也是有够呛。使者/国王，魔改背景时间线，微单箭头Adam→Peter





	觐见

 

Spartax星球的臣民山呼万岁，狂风暴雨般的欢呼声中心渺小脆弱且经过长途旅行已经臭烘烘的Richard忍不住在心中撇撇嘴。

都什么年代了，家天下帝制这玩意儿竟然在高科技星球仍然上存在。

-

迎接地球使者Richard Rider的不是国王Peter，当然Richard不是在抱怨什么。

外事大臣Adam Warlock挑起一边的眉毛，微微侧首的样子仿佛脖颈痉挛。外星人纯金色的眼睛在遮挡阳光的屋顶下格外引人注目。人类有些不自在，他绷紧了浑身的肌肉在如有实质的探视下强压住一个哆嗦，感到自己稳如泰山的表层肌肤下一层层的血肉器官齐齐颤抖尖叫。

Richard知道截至目前他的表现差强人意，但他并不是自愿来到一个遥远得超出他中学物理课本插图范围的星球表达和平友好愿景的，要怪就怪那群逼他穿西装打领带坐飞船的家伙，说什么“必须是你”、“非你莫属”、“国王陛下绝对会喜欢你”、“你笑一个就好”。

鬼知道他们在想什么。

“请稍等片刻，Rider先生。”

Warlock的假笑有些过头了，他两边嘴角裂开的弧度让Richard想起一颗刻画过头的南瓜灯，空荡荡的脑壳里、伫立着一排排用人类脂肪凝成的蜡烛。Richard犹豫了一下，也学着对方露出了十三颗牙齿。

“贵星球真是热情好客。”他举起手中的杯子，向对方致意。

-

“你必须停止转圈，你现在比以前更像个傻瓜蛋。”

Spartax尊贵的国王Peter高大的身躯在房间中央停滞了一下，他扭过头看向站在书桌前抱胸站立的身影。国王陛下第一损友Rocket “绝对不能叫他racoon”  Racoon微微屈膝，下一秒便跳上了国王陛下的书桌，一脚踩着国王陛下拖延了三日未查看的简报，一脚踢翻了国王陛下从厨房顺走的果酒。酒瓶咣当一声掉在地上，伴随着Rocket遗憾的叹息和Peter愤怒的咒骂，卧室内香气四溢，宛如梦境。

“臭浣熊我恨你！”

在厚重木门被嘭地撞开之前，Peter怪叫了一声窜到了衣帽架后面。两三个侍女簇拥着一个英姿勃发的身影走入卧室，绿色的长发在空中打卷，甩出一个凌厉得可以一次性割下三排脑袋的弧度。

“Peter Quill，三秒内你再不出来，不是我掐死你，就是Adam Warlock掐死那个蠢兮兮的使者，你不会想知道答案的。”

窸窸窣窣的声音从窗帘后怯生生地钻出来，一双擦得黑亮的皮鞋探出衣帽在地上试探着滑了个圈，然后是一只小心晃动的手，接着Peter那被拾掇得干干净净甚至还扑了香粉的难得白净的脸颊从两条围巾中间钻了出来。

“Richard很厉害的，Adam未必打得赢他。”Peter撅起嘴，眼睛亮闪闪的，房间内其他人一时间觉得宫殿的电费预算可以少一半。

“第一，给我滚出来；”Gamora撩开垂在鼻尖的绿色长发，一手插在腰上以防自己向国王陛下挥拳，她没必要得罪圈宇宙唯一一个允许她在自己的领地上横着走的领导人。“第二，别让Adam听到你这句话，否则那个叫Richard的地球人就死定了。”

-

Richard有一种预感——男人的第六感让他躲过了战场上的冷箭和别的一堆糟心的东西，但没有帮他躲过这个倒霉差事——站在台阶上的男人正一手撑着下巴饶有兴致地看着自己，Richard在熟悉的十三颗牙齿的照耀下忍不住又灌了一口酒。

期待中温热香醇的液体并未到来，人类低下头尴尬地与杯底自己模糊的影子打了个照面。他听到角落传来一个没怎么认真压抑的笑声，然后是一串响亮的大笑刺破了沉闷的空气，展现了十分的畅快热情。

在这座宫殿里能够这样大笑的只有一个人，Richard连忙放下杯子将双手放在身侧颔首垂眼。一只手拍在他的肩膀上，力道不大，且足够友好。随着这个动作Richard莫名觉得自己内心的忐忑与烦躁卸去了一半，而另一半的情绪让他想要朝着那只手的方向倒过去。

国王陛下的裤脚从Richard视线的余光中闪过，金黄的刺绣装饰繁复到“帝制”这两个词开始在Richard对一切不屑一顾的内心开始翻涌古典肃穆的气息。

“Drax！老兄！你不是说你不来吗？”那个大笑的声音开朗地向台阶上的男人打着招呼，即使预先知晓了国王陛下的身世家乡，国王的口音与用词仍然让离家许久的Richard内心一阵恍惚。

“这个人类看起来十分有趣。”沙哑的男声带着几不可查的敬意回复到。

Richard突然前所未有地对“抬头”这个小小的动作充满向往。事实是，当你失去双脚时才会渴望行走；当你被迫低头研究地砖时才会内心发疯一般希望看一个未曾见面的男人。

“放轻松！这只是一次我突然奇想的非正式会面，地球与我们是老朋友了，对吧？”

Richard另一边肩膀被锤了一下，他不由自主地抬起头。国王陛下的脸几乎是撞进了使者的视网膜里。蓝色的眼睛，白净消瘦的脸庞，整整齐齐的褐色头发。国王陛下长着一张身处高位却并不养尊处优的脸。

同样地，预先知晓了国王陛下的样貌，Richard却再次失去了反应能力。

国王陛下眨了眨眼，Richard张开嘴不知道该对一张离得这么近的脸说些什么。他想着大概这个时候再鞠躬致意恐怕就要一脑袋磕出外交事故了。

国王陛下左右张望了一下，稍稍低头凑近使者泛红的耳尖：“我们见过的，Richard，你忘了吗？”

国王Peter听起来有些委屈，即使问出那个不在应答手册问题之列的超纲题的人正是他自己。Richard呆滞地盯着国王陛下皱起的眉头，他意识到国王陛下比自己稍微矮一点，考虑刚才瞥到的那双长筒靴的鞋跟，大概他们之间的身高差还要再增加些许。

这个念头闪过后又过了几秒后，一些画面闪电一般窜过他的大脑，就好像交卷的铃声想起时Richard突然记起的填空题答案。

“啊！”

Richard试图闭嘴吞下自己的惊呼，可惜为时已晚。

-

_美国学生的生活是很无趣的，上课下课写作业，课外活动课间活动，欺负女生被高年级学生欺负，偶尔，被老师带出去逛一逛博物馆。_

_Richard_ _在原地小小地跳动了一下，书包里的零食和笔记本、铅笔盒打成一片。他迷路了，所幸他的书包还没丢。Richard告诉自己要冷静，顺着人流走，总能找到出口的。_

_虽然现在除了恐龙骨架和几株假模假样的大树没有其他人在他四周了。_

_小男孩正了正脑袋上的帽子，他十分喜欢帽子上印着的骷髅图案。这让他觉得自己像什么海盗之类的酷角色。小海盗昂首挺胸地往前抬起一只脚，迈出博物馆大冒险第一步——_

_“对……不起。”_

_Richard_ _猛地收回脚，防止重心失衡然后丢脸地摔断门牙。他朝声源处看去，绿叶装饰的消防栓边一个小小的身影正缓慢地变高，然后向他靠近，同时发出抽抽搭搭的声音。是另一个小男孩。_

_“你知道怎么出去吗？”小男孩抹了把脸，成功把自己的脸蛋弄得更脏，只剩下一双泪花闪烁的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下亮晶晶。_

_“我知道！”Richard骄傲地挺起胸膛。“你跟我一块儿走吧。我叫Richard，Richard Rider。”_

_“你有吃的吗？”_

_小男孩看向他的书包，并没有自我介绍。_

-

“你那个时候就看上他了？”

“老天爷，那个时候我才几岁！而且后来还有一次，我才那什么——哈哈哈——哈？”

外事大臣的下颌线绷得紧梆梆，Peter几乎以为Adam的骨头要穿破皮肤戳出来。

Adam的骨骼是金色的吗？Peter抽空思考了一下这个问题。金色的骨架具有极高的审美价值，像是应当被人放在神龛膜拜的圣迹。

“不，陛下。”Adam嘶哑的声音像是压抑在巨石下的巨人，把Peter的幻想砸了个粉碎，“你不能向外星使者求爱。”

“你是在说我那个老爹当年做得不对？”Peter放下酒杯摸了摸下巴——嗯，蓄须会不会使他看起来更性感呢？

“Meredith女士并不是外星使者。”

“我的意思是，好歹我不会跑到别的星球和当地的女人产下一个混血儿然后若无其事地跑回来吧等到混血儿成年后又把他从自己的飞船上截回去当继承人吧？这很可能会引发涉外赡养费诉讼呢！”

而且真他妈可恨。

Adam沉默了一会儿，然后他两边的嘴角挑起了一个可以把Peter的脖子勾住再往外一甩摔下高楼飞越云层的弧度。

“Rider先生无法生育，陛下。外事纠纷和民事诉讼，我相信我还是能够衡量出孰轻孰重的。”

“我……”Peter梗着脖子，发出公鸡被掐住时垂死挣扎的噪音，“我是国王，我做我想做的！”

Adam挑了挑眉毛，鞠躬的姿势完美无瑕。

“您是国王，当然。”大臣金色的头发在灯光下闪闪发光，他姿态恭敬却令人无法小觑，他的一呼一吸都散发着对被捕食者懒洋洋的警告，“地球使者已经到达议事厅，微臣告退。”

Adam在酒杯砸上自己正脸之前及时关上了书房的门。

-

_Richard Rider_ _紧急迫降在地球时，设想过丛林野兽、高楼大厦、敌人陷阱，甚至是荒郊野外、垃圾山坟场，他就是没有想到一个抱着一叠书举着望眼镜当枪使的愣头青。他的眼睛像雨后晴空，他的一头短短金发看上去稚嫩而可爱，他的嘴角向下露出一副警惕且恼怒的样子，但他就是个大冷天穿着短裤T恤愣头青。_

_“你谁？”愣头青傻站了半天蹦出两个字。_

_“你又是谁？”_

_“你从天上掉下来，砸在我家后院，你先说。”_

_Richard_ _意识到自己语气中的友好不够明显，于是他摘下头盔，听到对方倒吸了一口冷气。鉴于现在正在下雪，这口冷气确实是够凉的。_

_“我叫Richard，Richard Rider。我是一名Xandar新星军团的成员。”_

_“你骗人，Richard，”对方不假思索地反驳道，他的眼睛猛然间不知怎地亮得像是深夜点燃的篝火，“你是地球人。”_

_“地球人，也是新星军团的成员。”_

_“我们见过的，Richard。”对方笑了起来，他紧绷的五官舒展开来，看起来开朗而无忧无虑，与之前敌意满满的样子判若两人。“来自Xandar的外星人，你需要给家里人打一个电话吗？”_

_“我不是E.T.，”Richard无奈地摇摇头，一个急切的渴望使他忘记了那句奇怪的话。“但是我确实想给家人打一个电话了，你可以借我吗？”_

_“好吧，不过首先，你对宇宙了解多少？”_

-

“你可真笨，两次都不记得问我的名字。”

若不是Peter结实的身材被束身的制服勾勒得明明白白，Richard就要把他撅嘴的表情再添上一个蝴蝶结。然而目前有一个小细节阻止着Richard把心中翻滚的情绪释放出来或者弄个明白。

Richard和Peter站得更近了，要不是为了给手中的酒杯腾出一点位置，他们几乎要贴在一块，像连体婴那样。Richard用酒杯藏住半张脸，努力压低自己的声音。

“陛下，你知道外事大臣怎么了吗？他现在看起来是紫色的！”

Adam原本看起来像是金块雕制的塑像，现在外事大臣紫色的脸在自带的阵阵狂风中心扭曲着。奇异的是他周围的物件都牢牢伫立原地，而那些自称Drax、Gamora和Rocket家伙都各自聊天，视若无睹。

Peter好像犹豫了一下，他们之间的距离短暂地拉开，空气迅速补足多出来的空间，消失的热辐射让Richard感到有些寒冷。但很快Peter便重新前倾身体，甚至与Richard靠得更近了一些，于是Richard开始感到自己置身火炉。

“他偶尔控制不住自己就会这样，上次我爸想要把我扔到负空间里，他不但发紫，还眼放红光呢！”

Peter说着便握住了Richard发抖的双手，近在咫尺的英俊脸庞露出快乐的笑容，洁白的牙齿在他眼前一闪而过。

“跟我来。”

Peter笑起来有些腼腆，具体表现为不会露出那么多牙。他的脸颊浮上红晕，让本就缺乏专业素养的使者心旌摇荡。他们踉踉跄跄地走向不远处的小阳台，就是那种电影里派对男女主不胜酒力搂搂抱抱的、挂在花花草草还装饰着各种暧昧雕像的小阳台。

“陛下！外事大臣！可是！——”

“叫我Peter，我叫Peter Quill，随母姓。”

国王，不对，Peter Quill在Richard歇斯底里的绝望怒吼声中温柔地说着，他们的手仍然紧紧相握，搭在冰凉的围栏上，将金属渐渐捂暖。要不是碍于对方的身份和他心里那点见不得（外星）人的小心思，Richard真想挠Peter的脸。

——用嘴巴挠也挺好的。Richard分神想了想。

-

不知是谁把门关上的，Richard知道肯定不是他们两个，更不可能是正忙着发紫放射红光的Adam Warlock。

Spartax突然就安静了下来，仿佛这是只属于他们两个人的星球。

“所以，你的母亲是地球人。”Richard觉得他问了一个愚蠢的问题，因为Spartax国王陛下的血统是一个众所周知的秘密。

然而Peter扭过头，非常认真的点点头：“是的。”

“我记得这就是地球与Spartax联盟坚固之始。”Richard决定让自己表现得聪明一点。

“是的。”Peter简单地回答道。

“那是一个有些传奇的故事，我是说，Meredith女士是一位传奇人物。”Richard发自内心地咏叹道，一半的他觉得自己有点恶心，另一半的他觉得自己可能会因为表现得太过恶心被扔下阳台。

Peter沉默了一会儿，Richard有些手足无措。接着Peter侧过头看向他，国王的眼中还映照着他不久前凝视的天空，在那里暮色刚刚降临，而星空尚未闪烁。Richard心想也许星星都去了Peter的眼中了。

然后Peter轻声问道：“你想成为下一段传奇吗？”

Richard呼吸一岔，刚刚灌进喉咙的酒喷向了面前的小花坛。

“我……咳咳咳……啊啊啊……呕……”

那双见面以来除了拍他锤他抓他握他摸他未曾发挥其他功能的手在他后背颇有耐心的上下拍抚着。Peter沉默地绑着Richard顺着气，看上去十分自得其乐，Richard一时间拿捏不准自己要不要故意多咳嗽几下好让Peter多拍拍他。这大概是一个双赢。

“这个发展是不是有些太快了？”

“这是一个快消品的时代，我的宝贝。”

Peter抱着Richard，他们左右小幅度摇晃着，不知是谁在带动谁。Richard的下巴蹭过国王尊贵的脑袋，看向远处渐渐升起的月亮。他觉得自己的心几乎要跳出身体撞进另一具身躯的胸膛中。

“那么国王陛下是在向我兜售快消品吗？”

“不是快消品，Richard，我向你保证。”

Peter的脑袋被压在Richard的脑袋上，他们依靠在一起，在Spartax的夜空下，他们之间毫无缝隙。


End file.
